


Nuit

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Introspection, Saint Seiya Spirit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les dernières pensées d'un chevalier qui se croyait exemplaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Nuit  
> Communauté LJ/Jour-Thème: 31_jours / 21 octobre - La nuit seulement…  
> Nombre de mots: # 600  
> Notes: basé sur le tome 12 du manga (bataille du Sanctuaire), mais avec un emprunt à l’anime.   
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

** Nuit **

 

La nuit, seulement, tout autour de lui. Ou du moins considère-t-il qu’il en est ainsi, par-delà le flot d’escarbilles dorées qui accompagne son ascension. Etonnant. Une pensée tout à fait absurde – compte tenu de la situation – traverse son esprit ; la représentation usuelle de la voûte étoilée est ridicule. Pourquoi du bleu sombre ? La nuit est noire, indubitablement. Aussi noire que ses cheveux, ses yeux, et le creux qui ne cesse de s’élargir, en lieu et place de ses convictions.

 

Une heure plus tôt, pourtant, Shura du Capricorne existait encore. Nourri de sa droiture, empli de la fierté d’être _le_ chevalier d’Athéna, il se tenait devant son temple, sûr de son fait et de ses croyances. Le bras armé du Sanctuaire n’avait jamais plié devant le doute ; la définition même de ce concept lui était étrangère. Il était le _héros_ , celui de Pallas, celui qui par-delà les siècles demeurait dépositaire du plus inestimable des cadeaux que la déesse eut jamais fait à un être humain : la confiance.

 

Excalibur lui échappe. Il s’en rend compte tandis qu’il poursuit son vol, le Dragon enroulé autour de lui. Trahie, l’épée veut le quitter. Au fin fond de la béance qui grignote son cœur, elle constitue pourtant l’ultime vestige de ce qu’il a été. Il refuse de la lâcher, se force à rester sourd à ses prières. Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas l’abandonner ! Si elle le fuit, il ne lui restera plus rien que le noir.

 

La peur qui croit à l’aune de la chaleur bientôt insupportable ne parvient pas à lui faire oublier la présence de cet autre qui l’a plongé dans la nuit. Il sent son étreinte implacable autour de ses épaules, devine – à présent qu’elle n’est plus sienne – la volonté farouche qui anime son adversaire. Non, son vainqueur. Et c’est vers lui qu’Excalibur a soif d’aller. Le Capricorne a failli ; l’autre est celui qui mérite la confiance d’Athéna.

 

* * *

 

Shura s’est trompé, il le sait, mais il est à la fois trop tôt et trop tard pour plonger en lui-même et se confronter aux raisons de son échec. Trop tôt parce qu’il est difficile pour un homme tel que lui de remettre en question tout ce sur quoi il s’est construit ; trop tard parce qu’il va mourir dans quelques secondes. Savoir est déjà bien assez.

Mais ce qu’il _est_ ne peut se satisfaire de l’abandon de cet héritage qu’il a chéri avec tant de creuse vanité. Celui qui s’apprête à perdre la vie en même temps que lui, cet adolescent – presque encore un enfant ! – est empreint de la pureté et de l’innocence du héros originel. Alors, à l’instant où le noir s’efforce de le submerger définitivement, le Capricorne, dans un dernier sursaut – d’orgueil ou de noblesse ? -, décide de perpétuer ce pourquoi il a existé. Tandis que son armure le quitte, pièce après pièce, pour aller protéger le corps du Dragon, Excalibur coule hors de lui. Il s’attend à ce qu’elle le coupe, le cisaille, le fende de son fil affûté, mais c’est au contraire avec douceur et tendresse qu’elle s’éloigne, laissant derrière elle le souvenir de sa puissance et de sa fidélité.

 

Le merci du Dragon se confond avec celui de l’épée. Et ce sont les yeux grands ouverts et le corps embrasé qu’il achève, seul, sa course sans retour vers la nuit.


End file.
